


Stay with me

by Jezabel



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: (yes Happiness needs to be tagged pfff), Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Kindness, Let me say it again - Fluff, Love, M/M, OOC, Protective Lover, Smut, clearly very OOC, happiness, idk how to tag, lots of fluff, mention of drug use, self hate, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Ace has always a grand time making the killers hate his guts and run after him all trial. If they're going to be torturing them, then there's no reasons for him not to annoy them to death in return. But when the odds turn sour for The Cannibal during one of their trial, and he gets to see a different side of him, he can't help but feel bad for him.
Relationships: David King/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face (mention), Jake Park/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger (mention), Kate Denson/Anna | The Huntress (mention), Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Ace Visconti, mention of many other times Ace fooled around
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.  
> I don't know, ok?  
> I love them.  
> "But Jez, you disappeared for months and you come back with this?!"  
> Yes.  
> Yes, I am.  
> Listen again: I LOVE THEM.
> 
> So I was bedridden for 3 days and they've been living in my mind, rent free, for 3 months... So I finally caved in and decided to write the whole thing in one chapter.  
> So mind you, this was written while being very sick, and then beta-read while being high on finally not being sick anymore pfff..  
> I hope you like it.  
> It's very fluffy and a bit different than my other works.

Ace has been in the Fog for a while now, he’s used to it, he’s been dealing with killers of all kind and pissing each and every one of them off. Well.. At least he thinks he does. It’s hard to tell when some don’t even show an inch of emotion. But there was always a little pride in seeing one of those silent cold killers stop mid-chase to get to him just because he annoyed them earlier. He was a lucky guy, always having the right timing to drop a pallet, always having the chance to find the lit totem, always getting the best items out of chests. He couldn’t help it, he loved it, and if that meant the killer was going to do his best to get to him and leave the others alone? Even better!  
He knew his luck wasn’t loved by many survivors either, because him getting a pallet hit meant another broken pallet they wouldn’t get when they’ll be chased, him opening a chest meant less chances for them to get a strong item out of theirs, and sometimes the lit totem was nothing but doom over them all. And his pickup lines clearly weren’t one of the main reasons why everyone would just sigh really loudly and leave him on the hook. Clearly. Who wouldn’t love his pickup lines?

But there always was this sense of dread when he would hear the chainsaw resonate through the map, clenching on his guts, feeling deep down that this was going to be a harsh trial. He could run, he loved running, the adrenaline giving him wings, but you can’t win against a chainsaw. You can’t outrun a chainsaw. You can just hope it will run out before it touches you, or that it’ll hit a wall, a rock, anything that will stop it before it hits you. And if it does hit you? You’re not going down without feeling your whole body giving up to the excruciating pain that will go through it.  
And if this wasn’t bad already, they were in the cornfields, where the comfort of hiding yourself in the corn would get shredded to bits as you would be caught up by the machine in no time, nothing helping you against it.   
But what were the odds he would be found first anyway? The fields were wide and his other teammates were probably working on a generator while he was searching for his. He got to the huge house in the middle of the field, stopping himself in the stairs as soon as he hears his heart pumping. Deciding against the idea of putting himself in a place where the chainsaw could easily corner him, he got out from the back as slowly as possible. A hit on his head made him blackout for a bit, realising he was pressing against something.  
Seeing the mask so close to his face never felt scarier.

“Well. Hello, dear. I think I’m lo-”

The terrifying sound of the chainsaw revving made him shriek as he runs the opposite way as fast as he could, avoiding the close hit thanks to the corner of the wall he just jumped next to.

“Hey now! No need to be so hast-”

The swing of the hammer almost hitting him made him run out of the house, rushing to the fields, which was a terrible idea. He quickly got to one of the many wooden walls to take cover, using a pallet to protect himself, listening around to make sure he wasn’t near some of his teammates working on a generator. And he was.

“Shit!!”

He turned around, facing the Cannibal who gave him a swift, yet powerful, hit straight on his shoulder, making him scream in pain as he jumped the pallet he just used, hearing it break behind him. Holding his shoulder as he was running through the fields again, he decided to guide the killer to the opposite side of the generator the others were working on, sighing as he hears it resonating through the map once they finished it. This time he hoped he could loop around the killer with the hay walls near one of the brick wall of the map. He carefully kept running around, avoiding hitting the pallet down each time, sometimes tricking the killer into thinking he was going to. As he was running between two haystacks, he noticed a gap, and jumped above it, frowning as he never saw that before.

CLACK

The sharp metallic sound followed by a powerful grunt stopped him in his track, making him look back to see the killer on his knee, his foot trapped in one of Trapper’s beartaps. He doesn’t know what to do, staring for some seconds. Well, he knows what to do, run, but he takes a moment to register that. As he tries to run away he is stopped again by a high pitched sound muffled, making him turn around again. The killer hasn’t moved, staring at his legs, trying to pull on the teeth and hurting himself, letting the trap close back to his leg. He can barely hear it, but Ace recognizes sobbing when he hears some. He tries to leave again before seeing the killer hitting the ground in frustration, which then turned into hitting his own head.

“Oh no, bud.. Don’t do this to me….”

The whine gets sadder and Ace can’t stop his legs to start walking towards the Cannibal.

“H..Hey…”

He jumps back as the hammer tries to hit him again, avoiding it and raising his hands in front of himself, trying to show how harmless he was, even though the killer could definitely see that.

“Hey.. I’m not here to mock you, ok? It just… It looks like it hurts…”

The grunts makes him want to run away again but his heart won’t let him. He gets on his knees, only getting closer when he feels safe doing so, feeling as if he was trying to get closer to a very angry predator. Which he kind of was. He only truly gets closer once the killer let’s go of the hammer to cover his face with his arm, trying to hide the sobs despite the tear drops falling from under the mask, his other hand struggling to keep the trap opened so it won’t close any further on his leg, shaking. Ace swallows whatever got stuck in his throat before saying as calmly as he can.

“I’m going to open it, ok?”

No answers. Obviously.

“Don’t hit me, please.”

The single nod he gets is enough for him, his fingers, now used to the killer’s traps, sliding on the metal and skillfully opening it up. It’s way easier when it’s not on his leg, which it usually is. He hears the clicks once he gets it fully opened, sliding it off the man’s leg and throw it away, laughing from the relief.

“Ok! Ok, you’re fine n-”

Raising his eyes, he realises what he just did, flinching as a powerful hand grabs his shoulder, glad it’s not the one that got hit earlier. He almost screams before realising the hammer doesn’t hit him again, bracing for an impact that never comes. He slowly relaxes as he sees the killer throw the hammer on the ground, whining and hitting his own head again.

“Hey hey hey!! Stop that!”

He struggles to grab his wrists, stopping him as the exit gates alarm starts blaring through the map, noticing the killer’s disappointment. He watches over, seeing the others opening the gate, looking around for him. He goes back to the killer.

“Alright.. Hum… Let’s wait until they left! You can hook me then, ok?”

The man raises his head, his eyes locking into his as he cocks his head to the side. Why? Why was he doing this? It’s going to hurt like hell! Not only the hook is awfully painful, but the Entity is going to pierce through him again and it hurts, every goddamn time! He should just leave now, hasn’t he done enough for the poor bastard? But look at it though!! Puppy eyes behind a mask who hits himself when he fails because of the terrible pressure the others must push on him and AAAAH!! FINE, HE’LL GET THE HIT!! They won already anyway!

But of course his teammates are waiting for him back at the gates, usually they don’t have trouble leaving him behind.

“I’ll be right back!”

He starts getting up, sitting back before pointing at the killer.

“DON’T hit your head.”

On this final warning, he gets up and runs to the gates, the others waiting for him.

“Ace! Are you-”

“I’m fiiiiiine, what are you all waiting for, let’s gooo!”

“But-”

He grabs the lever and opens the gate, pushing them inside. 

“Shouldn’t we fix your shoulder or..?”

“No time! What if the killer comes in with his chainsaw and downs us all? Truly a tragedy for your handsome hero who distracted him this whoooole time!!”

He’s a terrible liar, he knows this, everyone knows this. But what could he be possibly lying about? He keeps pushing his teammates.

“Ace what’s goin-”

He pushes the last one through that invisible barrier that separates them from the map, waving at them with a cheery “byye”.  
After an annoyed grunt, realising he was going to have to explain to them all of this later, he runs back to the killer who hasn’t moved from his spot, surprisingly. He’s standing but left the hammer on the ground.

“Come on! We don’t have much time! Hit me!”

He always dreamt of saying this in that Dark knight Joker way, but wasn’t looking forward to the pain that will follow. But it didn’t. He was just being stared at by a very heavy breather, which was making the silence uncomfortable now.

“Come on? What’s going on?”

He tried to grab the hammer to give it to him and almost broke his other shoulder trying to lift it. The killer tried taking a step to him, wobbling on one foot, struggling to stay up without the help of the haystack he was holding.

“Oh…”

He bit his lip down, shrugging.

“It’s fine! I’ll let the Entity get me then, not much longer to wait…”

But that didn’t please his friend at all, not in the single least. The man grunted and struggled to grab him tried to push him to the gates.

“Oh come on! This is ridiculous! I already set my mind for it, darling! Let’s d-”

The whine again. The high pitched, uncomfortable, almost muffled whine he heard when he was trying to run away. He sighs.

“FINE! Then we’ll go together!!”

What was he doing? What was he planning? He had absolutely no goddamn idea. He just grabbed the killer’s hand, bringing his massive arm on his shoulders, not that he could help much with his being completely fucked up. He let him grab his chainsaw, apparently willing to leave his hammer behind. He couldn’t even try to lift that thing. They both walked to the exit gates, the countdown getting dangerously close. Maybe if they exited together as the timer ran out, the Entity wouldn’t count that as a loss? He has no idea but he was about to find out. He kept struggling to walk, ignoring the heavy stare he was being given the whole time. They both stepped outside and started running before the thick and dark fog enveloped them both, Ace feeling the nauseous sensation before he blacks out take a hold of him, only feeling a strong hand grabbing his hurt shoulder.

…

“Ah. Cannibal. You’re ba-”

Now. Everyone could agree Ace found himself in a lot of complex and tight situations, to the point where he was going to be found and dragged by several groups he was in-debt with, and had rough encounters in the past. He’s seen plenty of things, dealt with a lot of them, and ran away from most. But this. This was quite the pickle.

“Hello~”

He waved at the three killers that were staring at him, still struggling to keep the Cannibal up, his shoulder healed and yet the pain still lingering a bit.

“How… How you doin’-”

Before he could say anything, he was grabbed by the collar by the Trapper who slammed him against the nearest tree, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here, worm?”

“Ah yes, I love pet names!”

He grabbed the arm to get somewhat of a support, his legs dangling against the trunk he was pressed against. He noticed the Pig sliding next to the killer’s leader.

“We should make him realise he’s not welcome here..”

“Oooh~ What a great idea!! A whole photoshoot!!”

And of course, Ghostface is here too. He bit his lip.

“Well, I think the model needs a say in the sign of the contract and I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna agree with the-”

“SILENCE!”

They all looked back to the Trapper.

“I’ll personally make sure you never step here ag-”

Suddenly, Ace felt lighter, as if he was floating, which he was. Falling back on his feet and stumbling a bit as Trapper got pushed away by his… new friend? Cannibal was now standing between them, still a bit shaky, Ace guessing that if he can still feel the pain in his shoulder, his leg must still feel awful.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Well. See, chuckles. It’s mostly because of you that I’m here.”

The killer took another step, ready to murder the man on the spot.

“Call me chuckles again and we’ll see which one of us ends up laughing.”

Ace could say he’ll have a hard time breaking that smile of his but he can see that would just makes things worse for the Cannibal trying to protect him. He comes back next to him and keeps pushing away Ghostface trying to get closer.

“See, one of your traps closed on his leg. I just helped him get out and as we did I ended up here.”

“Why the fuck would you help him?”

He looked back at the Pig who was looking perplexe even with her mask on.

“I- J-.. HM. Shush, Piggy! The real question is why this trap was still lying around!”

She grunted at him but he didn’t even care for it, he didn’t fucking know why he helped ok? He just saw and heard the killer feeling distressed and he didn’t want to let him in this situation for GOD KNOWS WHY. 

“It is actually weird.. It could be trouble in other trials too…”

Thank god Trapper had his head in the trials and not on anything else.

“Well, trouble for us if we get caught in it but if it’s one of you, that’s even better.”

“Oh come on, now. I know you all play dirty but surely some of you must have a hint of dignity left…”

He almost got grabbed by Trapper who got stopped by the man next to him again. The tension stayed high for a while as silence fell, until the leader finally spoke again.

“Well, regardless of that, go back to your camp. Before one of us, or even Bubba here, tries gutting you alive.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

He watches as the others left, sighing of relief once they are out of sight.

“Boy. That was scary.”

He could still feel the heavy look of the Cannibal on him.

“I guess… I should… Try and find a way back to camp, huh…”

This was going to be harder said than done, he could bet on it. He looked around, he didn’t even know where to begin with, not even able to guess where he actually was. For all he knew this was just another forest, a bit darker, but if he finds his way around, he will definitely find the campfire, right? At least he hopes so. He was about to start going before he felt a strong hand on his wrist, stopping him. He looked back to the killer.

“B..Bubba? Right? Are you ok?”

Was this it? Was it the moment the killer realised he had him for himself and he was going to torture him until the Entity had enough fun and decides to bring the poor bastard back to the survivors’ camp? Was he done for? Will he even have time for a quick prayer? Before he could try to ask anything else, he felt lifted and put on the killer’s shoulder, like during the trials. Should he struggle? But he couldn’t help but notice how gentle he was being. Also, the fact that he didn’t have his weapons with him was really reassuring. They both passed Ghostface who didn’t miss his chance for a quick shot before waving Ace goodbye.  
Yeah, he was definitely donzo. 

He could see the forest slowly fading away around them, turning into the cornfield again, watching as the light gets brighter. He started to recognize the path he used earlier in the game and soon enough, the killer’s footsteps resonated against the wood of the house before he could see its walls. He frowned as they got upstairs, noticing how the wood and the walls were less destroyed and decaying. He’s heard about how the maps outside of trials are a bit “cleaner” but he never saw it himself before. They got to what looks like a roughly built bedroom, making Ace having flashbacks he’d rather not deal with right now. He was more or less harshly sat on the bed, which triggered even worse flashbacks but he did his best to try and repress them, his hands grabbing the bed’s sheet as he watched the killer close the door and coming back to him.

“Hum.. I huh…”

What are you supposed to say in such a situation? Well, he knew exactly what to say but for some reasons he didn’t want to say it to Bubba. He had a hint that going “Baby, I can do whatever you want, just don’t leave me hanging.” wasn’t the best thing to say to a murderous cannibal (ex-cannibal? Was he even still eating here?) that HOOKS HIM for a living. Or can you really say “for a living” in that case? See, this whole situation is completely all over the place and he has no ideas how to process it. 

He got shaken out of his thoughts as he felt the hands roughly take his vest off, starting to realise this might take a turn.

“Hey!! HEY!! Hum-”

Bubba stops, cocking his head to the side as if what he was doing was totally normal and HE was the weird one in this.

“Wh- What are we doing, bud?”

The killer slowly grabbed his arm to raise it, his other hand pressing on the man’s shoulder to test it, noticing how he tenses and shys away from the pain. He nods and leaves to get bandages.

“You.. You don’t need to… It’s going to heal…”

The huff he received as an answer sounded a lot like “I’m doing it anyway”... He sighed and let him take care of his arm, surprised at how skilled he was at this, even though it would make sense the man knew how the body works since he’s been COOKING bodies…. He should really stop thinking about that when he has his whole body at the mercy of the said killer. He watched him finish and tried moving a bit.

“Thanks…”

He looks back at him as he sats on a wooden chair, letting go of a long grunt, realising that he must still hurt. After thinking for a while, he decides to leave to bed and kneel to the killer’s feet, slowly grabbing the medical kit he’s been using.

“May I?”

The killer seems to hesitate before slowly nodding, letting him raise the pant leg and looking at the wound. Well, if you can call it a wound now that it looked just like old scars healing up. He grabbed the bandages and started mending the man, trying his best not to hurt him even more. Once done, he sat back on the bed, wondering where they go from there. The killer didn’t seem to want to let him go. If he can’t go back to his campfire, can he still be called in trials? See, he’s seen the others mingle around and have fun but he never had any idea of how it actually worked. Could he just.. stay here? Wasn’t he going to get kicked by the Entity or the other killers? Can the other killers even come here? He wasn’t going to get any answers to all these questions, will he? He got brought back to reality when he heard Bubba yawn.

“D.. Do you want to sleep? I’ll just…”

He left the bed, walking around the room, intrigued by the family pictures on the walls. He wasn’t gonna lie, his family looked like dickheads, but he wasn’t going to mention it for now. For now? He wasn’t going to mention. At all.  
The noise made him turn around, surprised to see the killer took his apron and shirt off, kicking his jeans off. He looked away... should he look away? He usually don’t really bother but he feels like he should. He couldn’t help but notice he was keeping his mask on, wondering if he ever took it off. He watched him sat on the bed and stop for a while, before he stood back up and grabbed his arm to drag him.

“Woah! Ok! Can we just-”

He didn’t have a say in this, did he? He started laughing.

“Ok, ok big guy, let me just.. get ready ok?”

A pause, a nod. He laughed again and started wondering what the hell was happening. On the other hand… Should he really be concerned? He helped the poor guy and now he.. liked him? He could tell he wasn’t used to have any kind of affection and he was just reacting the way he knows how to. Which is, kidnapping, apparently. But again, was it a kidnapping when Ace let him take him away without resisting much? Nothing told him the killer would kill him on the spot if he tried to leave.  
He took his vest off for good, staying in his tank top, and after an hesitation, took his jeans off too before going back near the bed, getting automatically dragged in it and turned into a teddy bear.

“Bud… If… If you do this I can’t… breathe……”

He felt the arms relaxing a bit and turned around, pressing his back against the killer’s body, sighing as he felt the arms close on him again, noticing how they carefully avoided his injured shoulder. He smiled as a thin blanket both covered them, the warmth of the sun in the cornfields warming the room just right. How long has it been since he felt this comfortable? Sure, this wasn’t the most luxurious hotel of Las Vegas, but in this realm? That’ll do. That’ll do perfectly.

…

He was in the middle of a very weird dream, (because surely, he would have remembered he put the flying cat on the top of the shelf, so obviously it must have flew away) when he woke up as he heard footsteps on the wooden floor of the house. In a grunt, he opened his eyes and frowned as he tried to make out the noise, his brain slowly registering back where he was and with whom. The warm arms tightly hugging him were a nice reminder on their own too. There was fumbling and whispers, hushed talk and protest? Maybe? In any case, there was noises and he couldn’t sleep with that. He tried turning around, smiling as he barely see the sleeping face of the killer behind his mask. After a while, he succeeds in sliding out of the arms to go downstairs, not even trying to hide his footsteps to find what he believes is the Deathslinger with Jake pinned against the wall, the both of them staring at him in both disbelief and panic, especially from Jake.

“Well hello there. Don’t mind me, keep going.”

The killer didn’t seem to mind and tried to go back to his prey who promptly pushed him away.

“What the hell are you doing here, Ace? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!!”

“Is that the search party? ‘cause let me tell you, you’re doing a BANG up job.”

He laughed at his own joke as they both grunt.

“Seriously, man, where the fuck were you?”

“Here! Got a bit of a trouble back in the trial and ended up in the killers’ quarters. I’m fine now though.”

“Well I can see that… All fancy too….”

Ace almost forgot he was in his underwears, but that’s not like it was the first time Jake saw him like this. And he didn’t really care about the Deathslinger, to be perfectly honest.

“Oh look at you, judgy mcjudge face! Might I ask where you were looking for me? Hm? Was I hiding in your pants maybe? Is that why this man has his hands in yours?”

The flustered face he earned was worth it, crossing his arms on his chest as Jake pushes the cowboy away and fumbles with his own clothes.

“Anyway, we found you so let’s-”

Jake stopped as he heard a grunt upstairs, followed by what sounded like a hit on either a wall or furniture. Ace jumped and ran upstairs, going back to the bedroom to find a very distressed Bubba sitting on the bed.

“What’s with all the ruckus? What are you doing, love?”

The killer looked back at him, one hand holding the man’s pants as if he was mourning him, the other up to his head, Ace guessing he was probably hitting himself again, a nervous laugh escaped him before he rushes to him, kneeling in front of him.

“Did you think I left? I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, who do you take me for?”

He totally would leave without saying goodbye, but not to him. At least that’s how he felt. Sure, he was a jerk but this dude clearly didn’t deserve even more trust issues. He rose a hand to caress the mask’s cheek, the killer flinching as he sees it, calming down only as he realises he wasn’t being hit. Their eyes meet and Ace can’t stop a smile when he sees he finally calmed down, getting on his feet to turn to the door where Jake and the Deathslinger have been watching.

“Well, it was lovely seeing you but I gotta go now, ok.”

“But, Ace, what about-”

“I’m BUSY, thank you for coming, now LEAVE.”

He closed the door in their face and sighed before walking back to the bed, smiling as two arms opened and he just slid there before falling on the mattress in a long sigh. After hesitating a bit, he nuzzled his face against the soft chest he was held against, falling back asleep almost immediately.

....

“We all expected a lot from you, but Leatherface? Really?”

Of course Jake didn’t keep his mouth shut. Why would he? It’s not like he asked him not to tell the others, but it was still really annoying. And of all people it had to be David nagging him about it.

“Yeah well, say all you want, at least thanks to me, you all stopped fucking in this poor guy’s staircase.”

“Did… did he tell you about-”

“NO HE DIDN’T BUT IT’S NOT HARD TO GUESS, MAN.”

He let a pause settle between them.

“At least I won’t have to hear you moaning up a storm again, thank god.”

“Yeah sure, act like you didn’t enjoy that.”

To be fair, he really didn’t. That dude needs a human sextoy, not an actual human being. Danny and him clearly were perfect for each other, huh.

“How is he, by the way?”

“Hm?”

It was just the two of them around the campfire, the crackling sound covering the usual silence of the forest.

“I mean, I don’t know how big he is but he has to be fat, right?”

“W- DUDE! What the hell are you saying?!”

“Well you fucked, right?”

Completely in disbelief, Ace grunts.

“No, we didn’t! What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“Like.. the kind of guy who did Trapper? And Plague? And me? And at least 2 of the Legion? And-”

“Ok, alright, you got the point across, fine.”

He grunted as he crossed his arms on his chest, looking the other way. 

"If you didn't fuck then what did you do?"

"We just slept, man.."

"Now I know you're just fucking with me.."

"I'm not! Listen, we were tired, we were hurt, and he wouldn't let me go back to you all…"

"Huh… wonder why…"

Ace sighed.

"I'll tell you that one once I know the answer to it."

The call for a trial rang and they both watched as their bodies were fading out of the campfire, hopefully this one won't be too harsh.

…

Damn, how much he hated the new killer. Who the fuck has a metal triangle for a head anyway? You can't sweet talk a metal triangle head, you can't read them, you can't see their bluff. And he doesn't even want to know what the fuck is under there, because he's pretty sure he heard some sort of gushing, wet sound and he almost threw up just by hearing it. Not only was he terrifying physically, he heard the others say he was some sort of punisher or executioner, on the lookout for sinners… and boy, did he sinned before. The thing would just find him in a matter of seconds, making him wonder if it could smell him or if The Sins were just a permanent arrow pointed at him all game. Because not only would he find him, he will make personally sure that Ace never gets to walk out of here the same as he did before he walked in. The sword always found the right spot to cut so he wouldn't be able to run, the right bone to break so the more he struggles the more painful it gets, the right hit to take so he would just beg for death rather than looking for the exit. But he wouldn't give up. He'll never give up. And thanks to the others, he safely got out, to the price of seeing Meg taken away mid-game.  
As soon as he reached the campfire, people rushed to him, asking if he was ok, and as always, he shooed them away, playing the unbothered, unaltered man that he is, even sliding a joke or two to make the girls grunt and leave him. Some knew he was playing it tough, others didn’t, but they all looked as he left the campfire for some “fresh air”. What even is fresh air in this realm?

He struggled to get all the way to the cornfield map, the pain overwhelming him more than he’d like. He hoped it was the right map too but as soon as he saw the house, he felt a bit lighter. Why was he coming back there? Was it because of the feeling of comfort, of trust, he had back then? The need to feel appreciated? Or the risk of it all? Maybe all of it. It might as well be all of it. He struggled to get up the first stairs of the porch, barely able to open the door and closing it behind him. He just had to make it up, he just had to…  
In a grunt, he fell on the stairs, his body breaking under the weight of the pain he couldn’t endure anymore, which is ridiculous, if they heal each time, why would he be suffering this much? He wasn’t even bleeding anymore.. He raised his head as he heard wary footsteps, a creaking door opening oh so slowly.

“... Bubba? Sorry it’s.. hum.. I…”

Does he even know his name? Was it even Bubba upstairs? For all he knows, he was going to be welcomed by peeping Tom Danny and oh boy.. he really hopes it’s not Danny. But the steps are heavier, hastier too, rushing to him and he struggles to lift his head to look at Bubba who seemed distressed even with the mask on.

“Hey, sweetheart. Care to give me a hand?”

He felt his vest being grabbed, recognizing the familiar feeling of being grabbed before a hook, resting on the shoulder of the man who brought him back to the bedroom upstairs. He put him on the bed, covering him with the blanket before leaving for a room Ace didn’t even notice the first time he came here. He felt comfortable again, at ease, safe. No goddamn weirdo with a metal head ready to open him wide and large from chest to ass. He almost fell asleep before hearing the sound of running water, and a lot of fumbling, stuff falling around and grunts that followed. He frowned a bit with a crooked smile, wondering what the hell was going on, was that a kitchen over there? If so, I hope his ass wasn’t on the menu, but he doubt it. He could see some steam coming out of the door, smiling a bit wider when he saw the killer come back. The man seemed to look around for a bit before grabbing him to make him sit up, ignoring the “ow ow ow” he’s getting out of him, slowly taking his vest away, helping him with his pants. Ace thought they were just going to cuddle around again but then he felt his tank top getting taken off too and Ace.exe stopped working as the hands also took his underwear away. He didn’t even try to protest when he got lifted off the bed, looking as he got to the room he couldn’t see before, noticing the wooden bathtub that seemed like the killer made himself, filled up with water, steaming up. He grimaced as his skin hit the hot water but didn’t struggle, letting the killer slowly put him in there, he finally relaxed, his head resting against the wooden walls. He noticed the man was staring.

“I know.. not much meats on them bones, huh? I mean, there’s some here…”

He grabbed the small love handles and whatever fat his stomach has from his very healthy and not at all fucked up diet he had before getting here. If each match actually affected their bodies, he surely would be shredded by now. But he wasn’t.  
He jumped as the killer put his hand in the water before slowly caressing his head, actually caring for him much more than he thought he would. With another smile, he closed his eyes and let him put some water on his face too, trying to remember the last time someone cared for him this way (and wasn’t paid to do so). The warm water was actually doing wonders to his injuries, not that he could see that but he felt his muscle relaxing more and more, the hand passing water over his head was also making him slowly fall asleep, always snapped back awake by the water’s sound as the killer plunges his hand in it. He doesn’t know how long he stayed in there, only getting the hint he was getting out when Bubba started bringing towels, making him wonder where he got them. He slowly got out of the bath, almost immediately wrapped by the towels, and the arms holding them, he sighed as he put his head against the chest he was held against, staying like this for a while, a smile widening as he could hear the heart under his ear. Up until now, he actually wondered if killers actually had one. 

They both stumbled back to the bedroom, Ace raising an eyebrow as he hears the call for a trial, guessing it was for Bubba, watching as he hesitates, not wanting to leave him behind. He gives him a tap on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry so much, I’ll be right here. Ok?”

The killer still hesitates, Ace sighing as he grabbed his apron, whispering.

“Hey.”

He pressed his lips against his, struggling to stay on the tip of his toes to get to them, smiling as he hears the little gasp he got out of him, pulling on the apron to press his lips a bit more before letting go, whispering.

“Go.”

He pushed him a bit, slowly turning around to grab his underwear and put them on, realising he was still here.

“If you don’t go, I will…”

The hasty footsteps made him laugh before sliding on the bed, sighing as he pulls the blanket on himself, not even regretting what he did a single bit, for the first time in a while.

…

He got woken up by heavy stomps up the stairs, struggling to get up from the bed as the door opens in front of him, only to see Trapper.

“Well hey, you weren’t the man I expected..”

He noticed Bubba behind him, struggling to stop him. This was bad.

“Perfect, I’ll make an example out of you.”

“That definitely would be the first time in my whole life. Example of… what?”

“See what happens when you don’t do a good job, Cannibal?”

Oh no.. This was gonna hurt, isn’t it? And even more if it’s supposed to pain Bubba. He felt the hand grab his neck, trying to get the fingers a bit looser so he could breath.

“This sure brings back memories, huh Chuckles?”

The leader grunted.

“See? This is what you’re fucking around with. A slut who can’t fucking stop himself, even when told to.”

He looked back at him.

“I remember I told you to leave.”

“Aah.. I’m bad at directions, y’know….”

The hit to the stomach was harsher when it was weakened by his previous trial, but he’d die before he loses his winning grin. In a swift move, he joined his own two hands and hit the Trapper’s head as hard as he could, making him drop him, which he follow with a hit to the stomach which did.. absolutely nothing.

“Huh… Figures.”

“You.. worm…”

He got ready for another hit but it didn’t come, instead hearing the loud thud of a body on the ground. He opened his eyes to find the killer on the ground, Bubba standing, shaking, with his hammer in his hand. Very distressed.

“Oh no.. Oh no no, hey pumpkin, hey look at me.”

He walked around the body on the ground, rushing to cup the killer’s head with his hands.

“Shh… It’s ok… Everything’s gonna be ok…”

He searched for his eyes but he was trying his best to avoid them.

“Listen to me, he deserved that, ok? He came into your house, attacked someone you cared about, and whether you’re doing bad on trials lately or not, he has no right to punish you, alright? He’s just a big dumbass, with a superiority complex, who thinks he can do whatever he wants with you all, ok? You did good. I’m ok.”

He finally caught his eyes, smiling a little more as he did, trying his best to convey as much as he could through their gaze.

“You saved me. Twice. Now I owe you one, haha..”

He could guess a shy smile trying to creep on the killer’s face, they both looked back at the body on the ground.

“Let’s just… Hum….”

“Ace?”

His eyes widened, he turned around to see Dwight at the door. Oh now he was in trouble, he was going to get a whole speech about how we didn’t need more trouble against the killers and blablabla…

“Did you two did that?”

“Hum.. Yeah… But to be fair, he was being kind of a dick.”

“Always is.”

Huh… Somehow, he thought he was going to be a bit madder than that.

“Just… throw him on one of the haystacks outside. I’ll make sure he doesn’t run after you when he wakes up.”

That was unexpected but he was clearly not gonna say no to that. They both helped Bubba to put Trapper outside, Dwight staying next to the man with a face that spelled “I’m going to rip you a new one and you’re gonna be sorry” and Ace kind of wanted to stay to see how it was going to go down. But right now, he’s priority was Bubba, more than anything. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside, closing the doors behind them before looking back to him.

“You ok?”

The nod was all he wanted to see, smiling before trying to kiss him again, stopped by a hand on his mouth. He looked back to him, question marks translating easily with his eyes, the killer clearly hesitating about something. Thinking about it, Trapper did said some… things, huh. He nodded, biting his own lips, hands going to grab his wrists as delicately as he could, staying silent for a while to find his words, thing he hasn’t done in a while, his silver tongue always speaking before he can think on it.

“Listen.. I.. I know I’m not the best human being out there. I’ve done bad stuff, I’ve seen bad stuff, hell, I’m probably the worst out of all the survivors in this goddamn place.”

He could see his words were paining the killer, who probably didn’t think he was as bad as he was, but if he knew him just a bit better. He’d knew.

“But you? You’re the best thing that happened to me in this place, even before that actually. And that’s counting drugs. Which is a LOT.”

He was being silly again, putting himself back on the right tracks.

“Sure, I’ve been fooling around with half of the people of this realm. Sure, I did stuff just to get hatch. Sure, I sometimes did it for nothing in return. But what you gave me? That was even better than all of that. You gave me comfort. You gave me that warm feeling that enveloped my heart and didn’t leave, even when you weren’t there anymore.”

He let his fingers close a bit more on the wrists, staring at the chest in front of him.

“And you know what? I don’t want to lose that. Not to this dumbass Trapper, not to this ever rotting world trying to smother us, not to anything. So I’m.. I’m not going anywhere.”

He looked back at his eyes, noticing they were both watering, laughing a bit at it.

“I’m staying here.”

He felt the hand struggling out of his, the arms wrapping around him to hug him strongly, making him laugh a bit more as he hugs him back. They stayed like this for a while, rocking gently before Ace finally gives in and almost collapse.

“That hit was way stronger than I could handle..”

Bubba struggled for a while before being able to put him back to the bed, Ace looking as he changes to join him, snuggling against his chest, knowing he will feel way better when he wakes up.

…

It’s been a while since they’ve been together, and Ace will never forget Trapper’s face when he told him he wasn’t gonna do shit to get the hatch this time. And he absolutely loved the chased that followed. He was going to die, but he won’t let him kill him easily, not after what he did. He couldn’t fight the Trapper but if he could hit him with a pallet or two, he wasn’t going to complain. And every time he could go back to Bubba was time he spent cuddling and laughing as they would walk around the various maps, the killer slowly opening himself up to other sides of the realm. Ace overheard some of the Legion say they finally gathered the courage to ask Bubba if they could hang out and seemed really happy he said yes, making him wonder if he wasn’t a good samaritan in the end (he wasn’t). 

“So.. You haven’t fucked him yet?”

Ace was bleeding out on the ground, Danny sitting on his back.

“You sure are David’s boyfriend, there’s no denying it.”

“Oh! He asked you the same? I knew we were connected in someway!”

“Dude, you’ve been dating for like.. forever now….”

“... Well I wouldn’t call it dating but-”

“Oh my god, just kill me alreadyyyy….”

Even though he did had adventures with other killers, he didn’t want to rush things with Bubba. He didn’t know how to even approach it. Just being around him filled him with a happiness he never felt before, he didn’t want to make it awkward, especially when the other knew his past so well. He figured it will happen when it will happen, even though he’s been having some.. dreams lately and it was embarrassing to wake up rock hard and rush to the bathroom before his lover could discover how much of a weirdo he was. Maybe it was time he had a talk or two… Or try to.

He walked to the house and stopped as he saw Bubba standing there.

“Heya pumpk-”

“ACE!”

Oh no. What has he done again? Was the punishment going to hurt? He could only take so many hits…

“Care to tell me something?”

“Anything for you, Piggy!”

“Why the FUCK haven’t you fucked with him already?”

That hit harder than that time he got shot in the chest while wearing a bulletproof vest. Damn. He took a moment before being able to say.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I was asking him about it and it seems like you haven’t done it yet, so.. What the fuck?”

“I’d say it’s not your business but who am I to judge?”

He could see Bubba was really embarrassed by this, hiding his face in his hands and trying to leave, Pig bringing him back by grabbing his arm each time.

“How do you think HE feels? You’ve been screwing half of the Fog but you won’t do him? I mean, sure I can tell w-”

“You finish that sentence, sweetheart, and you’re going to need that mask way more often than usual. I’d hate raising a hand on a woman but I’ll do it, trust me you.”

The smile he had on his face was frightening, even Amanda knew she triggered something she shouldn’t have.

“Well… Aren’t you showing some colors, Visconti..”

“And you’ll be seeing way more if you don’t leave. Now.”

“.. Sure…”

Well that was easier than he thought but she did leave and he wasn’t going to complain about that. Walking back to Bubba, he sighed, relaxing and going back to his usual self.

“Damn that was tense, this woman is scary~”

Bubba was still pretty embarrassed but took his hand when he gave it to him, the both of them going back to their room.

Time passed for a while and Ace finally said.

“You really want to do it?”

Bubba jumped before looking around, avoiding his eyes.

“You really want to do it with someone like me?”

That made him look back, he walked back to Ace to sit next to him on the bed, the survivor loving how it makes him slide a bit closer as it gives to his weight. He took his hands in his and they kissed again, making him feel this same feeling of happiness grasping him and making him float around for a while. Yeah.. He guessed he didn’t see him as disgusting as he saw himself.. He laughed again.

“Sure.. But then… I’d like it if you took the mask off….”

The killer jumped, as if he just told him they were under attack, trying to take his hands away from his but he wouldn’t let go, still smiling. He caressed them slowly, his eyes not leaving his face.

“If you knew how much I feel for you… Then you’d know…. Whatever you’re hiding under that? It won’t scare me away.”

The killer looked back, hesitating again, debating with himself as Ace starts taking his top off, distracting him from his bad thoughts. He slowly pushed him on the bed, straddling him as best he could, almost sitting on his hips as he gently lays on him.

“Do we have a deal?”

The killer still hesitate before nodding, Ace laughing before kissing him through the mask, pulling on it to see his face, smiling even wider as he can finally see it, slowly covering it in many kisses and pecks, his arms embracing his neck. He could hear him protest a bit, but getting used to it, hugging him back, their legs soon intertwining, Ace laughing as his lover jumps when he slides his leg a bit higher between his. They kissed for a while, addicted to each others lips, until they wanted a bit more, Ace taking Bubba’s shirt off to cover his chest in kisses too, watching as he covers his face with his arm in embarrassment, laughing a bit more as he starts praising him again and again, loving how he seems to fall a bit more for him each time. He doesn’t resist to put his face on his stomach and could really fall asleep if they both weren’t a bit horny. He let him get up so they both could get rid of their pants and underwear, Ace avoiding making any comments that could embarrass his lover, loving how he didn’t seem to know where to go from there. He took his hand to make him sit back on the bed, kneeling between his legs before kissing his tummy, shivering as he feels the fingers through his hair.

He had to go slowly, make sure he wasn’t rushing things, like he usually do. Skip all the formalities and go directly to the good times, huh? But not this time. Because this was the good time right now, caressing his lover’s cock and watching him quiver, kissing his stomach as he whines and moves his hips into his hand. He almost cried out when he felt the death grip in his hair as he made him cum, not really surprised but amused as his lover comes back to himself and feels sorry for holding him so hard. It’s all there was. Little mistakes here and there that were forgiven with kisses and laughs.

Ace grabbed the lube in one of his pockets, knowing full well he was going to have to prepare himself for Bubba’s, clearly aware he’s never had something like this before. Guess they’re both having somewhat of a first time. He straddled his lover’s hips and started fingering, Bubba covering his chest and neck with kisses, kind of understanding what he was doing, his hands sliding on his cheeks to spread them, trying to help. Ace watches as he takes the lubes, soon joining his fingers and making him quiver, giving him direction so he could find his prostate and screaming as he did. He grabs his shoulders and keeps moving his hips, jumping as Bubba starts moving a bit harsher, just wanting to see him lose it.

“Pumpkin… If.. If you keep doing this I- AH!!”

He wasn’t listening anymore, pressing more and more, faster and harder, watching as Ace tenses when he comes between their chests. He lets his head fall on his shoulder as he tries to take his breath back, kissing his lover’s neck each time he can, loving the small giggle he can get out of him. Until he is able to move a bit, straddling his hips a bit better as he slowly sits on him, struggling to get him in first, and going as slowly as he can, watching him throw his head back at the sensation. He knows he won’t be able to take him all in in one go, slowly moving up and down to get used to it, using his arms to hug Bubba’s neck as a support, and when he can feel his prostate being hit, he lets his hips do the rest, moving as best he can until his strength runs out, feeling two powerful hands grabbing his hips and taking control, making him scream harder and harder, whining Bubba’s name as he can hear him grunt and bite on his shoulder. 

“You feel so good, love… This is amazing….”

He keeps covering him in praises, knowing full well he won’t be able to talk much more soon enough. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to come, Ace struggling to ride their orgasm before he almost passes out, grabbed by his lover who falls on the bed with him in his arms. They stay unmoving for a while, kissing each other before Ace can finally wiggle out, feeling as if he won’t be able to walk straight for several weeks. Good thing he was already walking funny.  
They should shower, they should clean up, but for a while, they both savour the moment in each other’s embrace. And nothing can stop that. And no one will.

....

They were both watching the sun through the cornfield, sitting on the roof of their house, yes, it’s their house now. Ace chatting with Kate who was now officially completely drunk after they stole some stuff from Caleb’s saloon.

“Man, you don’t understand… I’d marry her in a second.”

“Why don’t you?”

“.. m’not sure she knows what it is…. or if she’d even want to…”

“Oh come on, baby girl, she’d propose to you if she even knew what that meant!”

“Sure… Can you even marry, Ace? I thought you got like… tangled up in some weird wedding stuff back in Las..”

Ace laughed, not seeing the look he was being given by Bubba behind him.

“Naaah, I burnt down all those fakes before I got snatched by the Entity!”

“Y’can marry Bubba, then.”

She said as she started chugging another bottle, Ace wondering if anything could stop her at this point. He looked back at his lover.

“Yeah.. I can.”

They both smiled and had to rush over to Kate who was almost falling off the roof by now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way here, it means you didn't give up on this "ridiculous" (PFT) ship, or that you didn't drowned in all the love I poured into them so...  
> CONGRATS!!!  
> Thank you very much for reading all the way to the end, and I hope you liked it!  
> Don't hesitate to leave some love and comments, I'll love you a lot for it!  
> Thank you again!


End file.
